


When I drift

by Krzy_ktty101



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, M/M, MCU Endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 14:38:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18625285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krzy_ktty101/pseuds/Krzy_ktty101
Summary: After the Infinity War, Tony finds himself trapped on the other side of the galaxy. With no way home, and time running out, he leaves one last message for the one he left behind.





	When I drift

“Wait!” Natasha called out. “There’s something else”

“Thanos?” Steve all but ground out between his teeth.

Natasha shook her short blonde locks back and forth. “No, something else. A transmission.”

“From who?” Bruce cut in; trepidation evident in his voice.

“From where?” Steve echoed.

“Don’t know who sent it, but it’s from out there,” she said as she pointed her head to the sky.

She looked to Steve for guidance; still the leader, even with almost no one left to lead.

He dipped his head for a moment, hiding his eyes while he contemplated the best course of action. Steeling his resolve and squaring his shoulders, he brought his head up to look her straight in the eye. “Play it.”

“This thing on?”

It felt like the floor dropped out of the entire room as that one singular voice reverberated around the space.

“Tony…” Rhodes and Bruce whispered under their breaths.

Natasha’s gaze immediately focused on Steve. His entire frame went rigid in an instant, as though preparing for a blow.

A slight tapping noise could be heard as the figure in the image leaned forward to rap his fingers against the recording device.

As the image of Tony erupted in front of the small gathering, Natasha saw the imperceptible step that Steve took forward towards it; she saw how his fist loosened and stretched ever so slightly towards it.

“Hey Steve. If you find this recording, don't feel bad about this. Part of the journey is the end.

Just for the record, being adrift in space with zero promise of rescue is more fun than it sounds. Food and water ran out four days ago. Oxygen will run out tomorrow morning. And that'll be it.

I have to believe you are still out there Steve. Dr. Strange said that this is the endgame now; I have to believe that you are still out there fighting, that you can bring the kid back. I’m sorry to fall down on the job here, but I have faith in you. I know you can pick up my slack, like always. I think I am just going to rest here for a while.

Steve, I have a lot of regrets in life; I’m not sure if I know anyone who doesn’t really. The weapons, Obie, Ultron, Barnes, Rhodes, us; those are just the largest. Meeting you though, becoming your friend, that will never be one of them. When I drift off, I will dream about you. It's always you. 

God, it seems like a thousand years ago that I fought my way out of that cave, became Iron Man. Realized I loved you. I know I said no more surprises, but I was really hoping to pull off one last one. I’ll see you on the other side.”

As the image faded away, the room was left frozen. A single tear trailed down Steve’s face; his jaw slack from shock.

“Fuck,” Rhodey’s voice seemed to shake everyone out of their stupor.

“He..He doesn’t look so good,” Bruce’s quiet even tones proclaimed from the back of the room.

“Can we get a lock on the location?” Steve demanded.

“I can.” Carol and Rocket mirrored.

“Then let’s bring him home,” Steve exclaimed as he marched out of the room towards the hanger.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this piece based off the trailers, and my preferred "ship." This was before seeing the movie. No spoilers except those in the trailers themselves.


End file.
